


Android Rehabilitation and Socialization Services

by Angelism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daniel is a possessive little bitch, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drug use mention, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flowers, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mentions of Murder, Polyamory, Polycho - Freeform, Possessiveness, Smut, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol mention, assault mention, death mention, drug mention, mentions of abuse, the jerichrew is in one big happy poly relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelism/pseuds/Angelism
Summary: After the revolution, you saw an opportunity to help injured, and/or traumatized androids rehabilitate into their newly found freedom. You signed up for the Android Rehabilitation and Socialization Services, allowing them to place troubled deviants in your humble abode. Their first placement? A particular PL600.





	1. Welcome to your new home, Daniel!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY OKAY SO I have plaaaaaaans for this fic. I may update infrequently BUT IM super proud of it so far. I wanna include more androids, including Ralph and Simon at some point, so stay tuned!
> 
> Also, I didn't get anyone to beta it so my apologies if there's any mistakes

As his transport approached his new home, Daniel mused over the past few weeks leading up to this point.   
He'd been reactivated, waking up in the sterile facility of Cyberlife's repair centre. He'd met other androids there; Other deviants like him. It didn't take long for the repaired populace to learn of the revolution, to learn of their newly acquired rights. 

It came as a shock to Daniel. Why would they reactivate him? He killed a man for goodness sake. He held a little girl at gunpoint...   
His lips frowned upon the memory. If he could go back and undo the harm he'd caused, he would. Emma never deserved that. 

He'd been approached by the newly formed Android Rehabilitation and Socialization Service, asking if he wouldn't mind being one of their first clients for their program. Daniel was hesitant, but reluctantly agreed. Maybe it would be good, it could help him gain a sense of independence... Even if he'd be living with a human.   
His concerns weren't all reassured, which had been understandable. Who's to say this human wouldn't replace him like his prior family had?   
Even though he wasn't going to be owned again, being told that he'd live there as his own person while he gets used to the responsibilities of such, he was still uneasy about it. 

The car pulled up to his new home, a fresh and welcoming presence for most. For him... Although it felt like a second chance at life, he was still unsure. Did he really deserve it?   
With bated breath, Daniel ascended the porch, rapping his knuckles on the hardwood door.   
Half a moment passed before he could hear someone's voice, “Coming! One moment!”, accompanied by rushed steps. 

You opened the door, resting your gaze upon the tentative expression held by the android standing before you. You tilted your head slightly, “You must be Daniel, right?”   
The man merely nodded, watching as you stepped aside.  
You looked at him, “C'mon in! It's nice to finally meet you.”

Daniel obliged, taking in his new surroundings. The house was by no means small, but big enough to fit you, Daniel, and then some. The living room alone felt more expansive than that of the Phillips's.   
You introduced yourself, giving him a tour of your home.   
Moments passed with what seemed like a whirlwind, Daniel finally being shown to his room.   
Bare, but still welcoming, he stepped in as you showed him the furnishings you'd put in there prior. 

“I don't know what your preference is with decorating, so I figured I'd leave it up to you.” You pointed around, watching as Daniel's gaze settled upon a pile of books you'd set out for him.   
“I wasn't sure if you liked reading or not, but I thought it'd be nice to have some books around. They help pass the time!”

Books. Not a new concept to him by any means; He'd read to Emma, helping her learn the words as she'd grown up. He was used to children's tales, always with happy endings.   
Having access to more mature materials though... He couldn't deny the ever-growing curiosity piqued within him.   
“...Thank you.” He muttered out, settling himself upon the futon to the left of the room.


	2. Unfamiliar Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel sees something he probably shouldn't have, and can't stop thinking about you.

In the weeks since his arrival, Daniel had made his room up to his liking. You'd helped him find inspirational images to help him decorate. String lights, wall art, the whole works. He'd even gone and bought a set of novels; Each one a different genre to explore. 

You had movie nights, inviting him down as a way to not only get to know him but also to bond. At first, Daniel seemed content to stay in his room. As he got to know you more though, he started spending more time out from the safety of his dwellings.  
He quickly figured out the types of movies you'd preferred, noting the amount of paranormal specific genres you'd often play.  
What interested him the most though, was the display of human affection. Several times, he'd seen ways the characters would interact with each other. Some were more friendly, some romantic. Other movies contained explicit scenes, some of which seemed to affect you in minute ways. 

Daniel enjoyed that, watching you squirm ever so slightly in your seat as you watched intently. Eyes focused on your face, the way your lips would part momentarily... The intricacies of your mannerisms were most interesting. 

One such scene carried out upon the screen in front of him. Daniel looked over to you, once again noticing the same effects as every other time.  
“Why do you move like that?” The sound of his voice broke you from your concentration.  
“Move like what...?” You met his eyes, a brow cockred up in response.  
“Whenever these movie characters engage in sexual acts, you always seem to...” His mind blanked at trying to explain it. “You seem to get very invested into it.”

Your face heated up, realizing what he'd meant. You knew that it was a gamble watching something like that with a guest, knowing how riled up it could make you. “I...” You stumbled, finding it near impossible to find the words to answer him.  
“I just... Really enjoy the movie is all.”  
Your answer left Daniel unsure, but he dropped the topic. 'Just another human intricacy.’ he'd assumed. 

It wasn't until you took a small risk one night that he'd gotten his answer.  
You'd wished him good night hours before, hoping that he'd be too focused doing whatever to notice any abnormal sounds from your room. Desire took over reason as you poised yourself upon your bed, legs spread as you occupied yourself in a frenzy of pleasure.  
Daniel watched through a crack in your door, remaining as silent as possible to avoid detection.  
He watched as your hips rolled with each thrust of your device, listening as the faintest of melodies left your lips.  
His gaze never faltered as your back arched, your legs shaking in orgasmic tremors while you keened out.  
Just as quickly as he watched you unfold, your body stilled, dropping back to the bed while you caught your breath. 

He couldn't think of you the same after that. 

Daniel repeated the scene through his head, near obsessively focusing on each detail. Each time you shivered, the way you pinched at your nipples. When your other hand would reach down to rub circles into yourself as the other plunged the silicone phallus into your depths. He understood why you'd enjoyed the erotic segments from the movies. He'd found himself getting worked up over the sight of you, almost wishing your climax could have come from his hands. 

As much distrust he had for humanity... From that moment on, he couldn't shake the want he'd had for you.  
He needed to get to the bottom of this desire, this unknown welling within his abdomen. He needed to know why your erotic display made him feel this way.  
The burning within unsettled him, shook him to his very core, and yet he wanted more.

He found himself scouring the unbridled internet for anything, searching for the words to describe the unknown emotion. His LED lit up in a steady yellow glow while he researched, eventually flickering red as he'd found the definition. 

Lust.

His body shook, the realization of it rushing through his circuits. His hand cupping his cheek as the telltale hue of thirium dusted itself upon his face. He shouldn't be feeling this, especially for a human he'd only just met, and yet here he sat. His impulses taking control as he watched video after video, palming a feature he never realized he'd had. Even in the throes of his own pleasure he couldn't help replaying the memory of your own personal ministrations. He pumped himself in unison with each thrust of your vibrator.  
It didn't take long until he found himself approaching the blissful apex of his undoing, hips bucking into his grasp as he came, your name keening from his lips.

He rested against the wall, the sound of unnecessary panting now filling his room...  
That was, until his eyes snapped open with the appearance of your voice.  
"Daniel...?" You looked as if you were a deer in headlights.

In the midst of his concentration, he'd forgotten to shut his door.

Shame and embarrassment flushed through him as he met your eyes, almost mirroring your expression. His LED rapidly flashed red as he watched your gaze slowly settle upon his hand... Your own coming up to cover your mouth.  
He'd been caught red handed, the evidence of his activity still dripping from himself. 

"Daniel, I-" you'd been cut off before you could say anything further.  
"It's not what it looks like!" His voice raised in panic, "Well-- it is but I can explain!"  
His eyebrows twitched as you stood there speechless.  
After what felt like an eternity, you finally spoke up. "Daniel, I... I've been..." Your words could barely leave your lips. "I've been thinking of you too lately..." You cast your gaze away, shifting slightly. Daniel's eyes grew wider, lips parting as he took in the weight of your words.

You raised your head, taking a glance at the mess on both his member and hand. "Daniel, can I... Do something?" You bit your lip, squeezing your thighs together.  
Cautiously, Daniel nodded. He watched as you gently stepped over, kneeling in front of his sitting form before grabbing his hand.  
You ran your tongue over the areas of his hand covered by his secretion, lapping it off gently. Daniel's free hand covered his mouth, his LED spinning yellow once more. He couldn't help the shudder that left his body as you sucked gently on his fingers, cleaning the sticky substance from him. Once you were satisfied, your attention moved to the mess on his abdomen. With his shirt still pulled up, you trailed your tongue downward, collecting more of his fluids in your mouth. 

Daniel gasped when your lips found their way to the base of his newly re-erected member, your tongue circling his shaft as you lapped up the rest of his cum. You looked up at him, straightening your back. You weren't sure if you should continue as neither you nor Daniel had said something... Just as you were about to speak, however, Daniel leaned forward and kissed you. As his lips pressed against yours, his tongue begging for entrance, his hands settled upon your shoulders. You leaned into the kiss after the initial shock wore off, your hands gripping his knees. Despite how much you wanted to continue the kiss, your need for air won out and you pulled back. 

Your eyes locked, his gaze filled with an insatiable hunger... A lust for more, aching him to his very core. His face flushed with blue as his chest heaved; he'd gotten so worked up that his components were working overtime to cool himself down. Your heart fluttered at the sight, the moonlight from the window lighting up the highest points of his face. You ached for more, a yearning brought on by how touched starved you never knew you had been. You reached back down to his abdomen with hesitance, testing the waters as you grasped his dick. 

Daniels eyes fluttered at the returned stimulus, his head angling back ever so slightly. "Your lips," he choked out, his voice breaking the slightest bit. "Put them around me again."  
Biting your lip at his request, you obliged. You have a quick peck on his lips before trailing yourself lower, kissing his jaw then licking a stripe up his dick. You wrapped your lips around the tip, your cheeks sucking in lightly as you blew him. Daniel shuddered as your ministrations lead him to experience feelings he never knew he was capable of. 

You bobbed your head at an unrelenting pace, coaxing out the sounds of pleasure from Daniel's very being. Each groan filling you with the utmost desire, your hand kneading his abdominal muscles.  
The room was quiet, save for the utterly sinful noises coming from your decadent lips. Daniel murmured your name, his hips threatening to buck as he felt his second release come on.  
"Fuck..." He panted out, his grip on the futon causing the faux skin to wither away at his knuckles.

You lifted your head off of him with a wet pop, looking up into his eyes. "Cum for me Daniel, please."  
Something shifted in his eyes at the sight of you begging. He bit his lip, bringing a hand to your head. You leaned into his touch before he used his grip to bring your head back down.  
You obediently let him use your throat, his hips slightly bucking as he pushed your mouth lower and lower on his cock. His moans got louder, some almost coming out as growls. With one more desperate push, he stilled as he spilled himself. He held your head down, his cock nearly choking you as he came down your throat, letting go moments later. 

You swallowed his load before you gasped for air, your chest heaving as you caught your breath. You could feel the cold air on the dampness on your shorts, leaning back on your heels and spreading your legs open.  
It was Daniel's time to gaze upon your moonlit beauty, his ravenous lust only barely satiated from your succulent lips. He watched as you supported yourself with one hand, the other moving to rub against your mound. "Daniel, please." Your voice shook and yet it still felt like the most pleasant of vibrations to his auditory processor. 

You watched as he glanced over you, locking eyes with him once more. "Shorts, off. Now."  
The tone of his voice sent electrical pulses through your abdomen as you wasted no time in shrugging them off, leaving your body bare from the waist down. Once again, you left your legs open, allowing him a magnificent view of your pussy. You watched as he nearly tore his shirt off, his sweatpants flying off in the process as he pushed you onto your back. His lips found yours in a frenzy of passion before he trailed down, peppering in kisses from your jaw to your collarbone. He yanked your camisole down, groping at your breast and rolling your now exposed nipple in between his fingers. 

His free hand sank down to experiment with your waiting sex. Dipping his middlemost fingers in-between your labial folds, he massaged it lightly as he felt around. His thumb found your clit, rubbing circles into it as he nipped at your collarbone. You whimpered as your legs shook, your breathing hitching slightly. 

Daniel removed his hand, earning a impatient whine. "Tell me how bad you need me." His voice rumbled, lips finding their way back to your jaw.  
You cursed under your breath, desperation ringing through your voice. "Daniel, please! I need you in me, I need you to fuck me until my legs go numb!"  
He bit the nape of your neck, growling as he positioned himself. At first, he rubbed his length in your folds so as to slick it up. He wasted no time inserting himself into you, keening a bit. You cursed under your breath, feeling yourself adjusting to his girth. It'd been way too long since you'd been dicked down.

His hips snapped in and out, a merciless pace as he begun to fuck you into the floor. "Sing for me," he groaned, "I want to hear you scream my name like the dirty siren you are."  
Your moans increased in volume, face contorting in pleasure as he railed you. His hands gripped your hips, pulling your abdomen up so he could angle himself deeper. Your back arched as his member grinded against your sweet spot, your breath hitching as your mouth hung open. 

He released a hip, his thumb furiously grinding your clit. Your legs twitched once again, the pre-orgasmic tension building up in your abdomen. You choked out Daniel's name, your breath becoming more labored the closer you came to losing yourself in him.  
"That's it, cum for me." His demand rung in your ears, your shouts of pleasure drowning out the noise of skin to skin contact. 

It wasn't much longer before your walls spasmed, your legs clamping against him as you came around his dick. Your legs trembled violently as you moaned Daniel's name amongst an incoherent mess of curses. You barely had any time to bask in the post orgasmic bliss before Daniel started ruthlessly pounding into you once more, chasing his own release. Every nerve in your body felt overstimulated, each touch causing misfires through your body. Eventually, you found yourself crashing against the waves once more as your second release reared its head. By this point, Daniel's thrusts became erratic, soon bottoming out inside you as he reached his limit, filling you with his cum. 

The two of you sat there, Daniel pulling out after waiting a moment. He watched your exhausted form, a smile crossing your face as tears of exhaustion dripped down your cheek. He looked at your panting form in disbelief; He couldn't believe he'd just railed you after coming to terms with his feelings shortly before. It almost felt too fast, not that he minded so much. He tasted lust, and he wanted more.


	3. Jealousy can be brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a visit from Connor... Daniel is furious.

Daniel couldn't keep his hands off of you after his sexual awakening. He'd found himself craving you more and more, taking you anywhere you'd let him. By the month's end, there wasn't a single unfucked surface left in your home. 

From getting handsy as you brush your teeth, to taking you from behind over the kitchen counter. Your skin was marred beautifully by his mouth; your neck and shoulders covered in Hickeys and bite marks.  
There was an almost possessive nature to Daniel, the way he'd mutter about how you belong to him, how he wouldn't let you be ruined by anyone else... Little did he know, things would change faster than he'd realize. 

You rushed over to your door as you heard a precise and calculated knock, Daniel admiring your glutes from afar as your hips swayed naturally. It didn't help that you were wearing tight yoga pants at the time too.  
You opened your door to a boyish smile, one familiar as he'd been all over the news. The famed deviant detective himself, Connor, stood at your doorstep. 

"Good morning," the ruggedly handsome detective smiled. "My name is Connor. I'm here to check on your progress with Daniel. The ARSS contacted me to ensure your safety considering the nature of Daniel's past. May I come in?"  
You nodded, stepping aside for him. "Yes, please make yourself at home!"  
Daniel seemed... Perturbed to say the least. His LED circled a steady yellow as he focused on Connor from his seat at the kitchen table.  
Connor greeted him, a warm smile on his delicate features. All he'd gotten in response though was an airy snort and a scowl. It was another reminder of his past, the time of his life that he'd hated the most. 

"Can I get you anything?" You asked, mainly out of habit. You knew from experience that androids don't require anything aside from the occasional thirium.  
"No, I'm okay for now. Thank you though." Connor's raspy voice rung out.  
Jealousy rocked Daniel to the core. How dare he waltz in like nothing happened... Like he never lied to him at his lowest point. And most importantly... How dare he talk to you. He didn't deserve your attention. Not when you belonged to Daniel. 

Connor called your name out, inquisitivity filling his voice. "My weather analysis informs me that today will be relatively hot. I hope this isn't an invasive question, but why are you wearing a turtleneck?"  
"Oh! Ah, yes..." You rumbled your words, "I found it a little chilly inside so I put one on to stay warm."  
Unconvinced, Connor cocked an eyebrow. "My sensors indicate that this room is at the most optimal temperature for humans. In fact, your thermostat is set to a comfortable 70°F. " He stood up, concern crossing his face. "(y/n), Are you okay? You haven't been hurt in any way, have you?"  
Before you could react, Daniel shot up. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!" He raised his voice, glaring at Connor. 

Daniel briskly walked over to you, animosity emanating from his being. "I know I did something terrible back then," he begun, "but I am not in the same state now as I was then. I will never, ever harm (y/n)."  
As he scowled at the RK800 before him, you placed a hand in Daniel's shoulder.  
"Hey, hey it's okay. It's alright Daniel, he isn't accusing you of anything." Your voice soothed the agitated man, Daniel's LED going from red to yellow. He still looked apprehensive, but not as confrontational as before. You moved behind your island counter, bending down to the shelves to pull out materials for a meal.  
"Daniel," Connor spoke carefully as he addressed him. "I know that I lied to you. My duties at that time; My programming at that time had made it so that I was going to accomplish my mission no matter the circumstances. I should have told you, yes... But what happened was the only way I could get Emma away alive."  
Daniel grimaced when Connor mentioned her, "You don't have the right so speak her name."  
"And you do?"  
"Guys, can we just... Chill for a moment?" You interjected. "Talking like this isn't going to make things better. It'll just make the situation worse... And I don't want either of you fighting in my home."

 

Connor adjusted his tie, sitting back down upon the wooden chair he'd been seated on prior. "I apologize for aggravating the situation, and aggravating you Daniel."  
All the PL600 could manage was a scoff, as he leaned against the fridge.  
"So," you broke the silence. "Everything is going great. Daniel is adjusting well, and he's proved to be a great roommate." You glanced over at him, a slight smirk on your features.  
It was then that an idea struck his mind. 

As you and Connor conversed, the other seemingly ignoring Daniel's presence, he found himself behind you, watching as you began to prepare yourself a snack.  
You went to reach something from the cabinet above before you heard Daniel offer to help. As he reached it, he leaned against you, grinding himself on your behind.  
Your heart rate increased momentarily as the faintest dust of blush tickled your cheeks. 

He didn't stop there, no. As he sat the item down, he snaked a free hand down your pants.  
He could see as Connor's brows furrowed a little bit, clearly scanning your vitals.  
Just as he was about to squeak, Daniel groped one of your breasts, earning a small squeak. Daniel stared at Connor directly in the eyes, ignoring your half hearted pleas, "Daniel, not in front of Connor!" In addition to "We have a guest.." 

You leaned over your counter, your knees buckling a tad at the friction his skilled hands provided. He rubbed your clit, a smirk crossing his features as Connor sat in his chair speechless.  
Daniel pulled the collar of your turtle neck down, exposing the marks of purple mixed with hues of red and yellow. He sunk his mouth down on your neck once more, suckling on an unmarred spot of flesh.  
You couldn't help but let out a tentative moan, his fingers moving to better pleasure you. With each thrust of his fingers, he deliberately palmed against your clit. 

Connor watched this unfold before him, unsure of why he couldn't bring himself to get up. Instead, he'd been captured by the image of you becoming a mess; panting, moans slowly rising in volume as Daniel fingered you. 

"Fuck," you cursed, "Right there, right there Daniel... Oh fuck!" You threw your head back, leaning on Daniel's chest as he hit you in the right spot. "Daniel-- I'm gonna-- Fuck, please!" Your eyes squeezed shut as you let out your loudest moan, Daniel using his other hand to rub at your clit while he fingered you through your orgasm. 

Daniel's predatory glare never left Connor's eyes until he slipped away from you, silently settling on the couch as he watched TV, leaving you to recover in post orgasmic bliss.  
You panted, your cheeks fully flushed as you looked up to Connor in embarrassment.  
"I--" you breathed out, "I'm sorry, I.."  
Connor shook his head, "No, no it's... It's fine." Quickly rising to his feet and heading for the door. "Connor." The sound of Daniel's voice stopped him. "Don't tell anyone. Keep this to yourself. Think about this next time you think of (y\n)."

Connor's LED flashed yellow, before slowly circling back to blue. He stepped out without a word, leaving you with Daniel. 

God, you hoped he wouldn't tell the ARSS about that.


	4. Snowballs in summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes at an inconvenient time.

As time passed, you and Daniel became more familiar with each other; Both physically and emotionally. Despite the growing sexual relationship you two shared, you'd also helped him through flashbacks. Through this closeness, you also discovered that Daniel is most definitely a dom. Little things here and there had lead you to think so, but the moment he approached you about buying restraints sealed the metaphorical deal. 

Not only did Daniel buy you lingerie, the two of you started amassing a collection of toys. Your sex life had never been so much fun until he came along.   
Some days, he would leave a wireless vibe in you, flickering it on and off, each time earning a whine from the loss of stimulation. Other days he would tease you relentlessly. Either by the end of the day, or when you've had enough, Daniel would bend you over whichever flat surface was closest and fuck you until your voice would go hoarse.

Today was one such day.   
He had you bent over the armrest of your couch as he railed himself mercilessly into you, one hand rubbing circles into your clit while the other gripped your hair.   
"Look at you-- You're taking me so well." Daniel growled, his hips snapping into you. "You feel so fucking good around me."   
You were about to moan his name when the two of you were interrupted by a loud knock. You cursed under your breath moving to straighten yourself up, however Daniel had other plans. 

That was how you found yourself awkwardly peeking out from the door, your gaze landing on none other than Connor.   
"Hello, (y/n)." His delightfully raspy voice rang through your ears. "I'm here to do another check in with you and Daniel."   
Your legs quivered from behind the door as Daniel thrusted into you slowly, just perfectly out of view.   
"I-- Hi, Connor!" You smiled. "He's-- ah, He's doing great." You forced a smile, trying to hold yourself back from moaning.   
Connor's brows furrowed. "(Y/n), is there something wrong? Your heart rate is elevated and your body language indicates nervousness."   
You shook your head, "Nope. Everything is just fine and dandy." You gave him a thumbs up as you let out a small whine. Your face heated up in both excitement and embarrassment. "Connor, hey, can you come back at another time? Right--" you paused, cursing under your breath as Daniel ground himself on that sweet spot."Right now isn't a good time."

Connor looked confused at first, analyzing the situation more closely... The minute movements you'd make every time Daniel would push himself in, your unsteady breathing, your flushed appearance... It finally clicked.   
His face tinted cerulean as he stepped away. "I-- I see. Right, okay... I'll just" he paused, swallowing. "I'll just come back later." 

"Perfect, thanks." You gave him one last smile.   
The moment you closed the door, Daniel pressed you against it as he picked up his merciless pace on your sopping wet cunt. You cried out, "Fuck-- Daniel!", your hips trembling as your coil snapped within. "Yes, Daniel!! Fuck, right there!"

Connor almost looked akin to a deer in headlights as he heard the obscene sounds from outside your door, adjusting his tie before he finally scuttled back over to Hank's car.

It wasn't long after that Daniel finally allowed himself to come undone, erratic thrusts hitting your core as he pumped his load into you. With one final push, he groaned your name and stilled himself.  
The two of you stood there, panting as you both basked in orgasmic bliss. Daniel pulled himself out, stepping back to admire the mess dripping out from within. He knelt down, spreading your swollen lips as he allowed himself a closer view of your mound. He watched as his cum dribbled out, a delicious creampie of the other variety.

You groaned, "Daniel, c'mon...", feeling awkward at having yourself looked at so thoroughly. You were about to speak up before you felt his tongue lap at your swollen labia, licking the amalgamation of his and your juices. You moaned, shuddering as he cleaned you off. He stood up before turning you around, a sly grin spreading upon his features.  
To your surprise, he kissed you.   
Daniel's tongue prodded at your lips before you opened them, his hand gripping your hair as he pulled your head back, letting the mix of fluids leave his mouth. 

Any other person would gag, but you... You swallowed it, pulling yourself back with your mouth agape, showing Daniel. He locked you in another feverish kiss before dragging you over to the couch, helping you redress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, get it? Snowballs? Pffft  
> I promise this will pick up some more with the addition of a new party... 🌼🌵🌺


	5. Ralph the Flower Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph joins the household.

Incredulous. That was the only word to explain how you felt right now. 

“You guys want to have another android move in?” Your voice inquired through the phone, eyes wide as Daniel watched with a raised brow.   
“Yes! (y/n), given your excellent progress with Daniel we thought it’d be a good idea for us to place Ralph in your household.” The ARSS member was jovial. “You don’t need to worry much about him; He’s very quiet and prefers to do his own thing. He’s solitary, but friendly. The only thing is...” They trailed off. 

“There's a catch?” You sighed.   
“Ralph has... A rather delicate history with humans, to say the least.” They paused, “Well, delicate would be an understatement. You see, Ralph was abused by a group of humans. As a result... His physical condition isn’t the best.”  
You looked at Daniel, brows furrowing in... Pity? Empathy? You weren’t sure.   
“We offered to repair his features, but he wouldn’t let us touch him. We successfully sealed any wounds, but that was the extent of what we could do. He has some facial disfigurement as a result of the trauma he suffered.” Their elaboration left you winded. 

“Okay.” You mumbled, mostly to yourself. “Is there anything else I should know?”   
“He’s... Well, to put it frankly, he’s scared of humans. He’s terrified that he’ll be hurt again...”  
Your face scrunched up in confusion. “He’s afraid of humans, and you’re putting him in a household with a human?”  
“Yes,” The person affirmed. “We figured that since Daniel is there, he wouldn’t feel as threatened.” 

You shook your head, “Let me just ask Daniel what he thinks.”  
You muted your end of the conversation, leaving the other side to wait for the results.  
Daniel huffed, “So from what I gather, they want to move in another android?”   
You nodded. “He’s afraid of humans. I guess they figure since you’re here, he’ll feel safer or something.”

Daniel waited a moment, pondering it. On one hand, he didn’t like the idea of another android sharing their living space; or sharing you for that matter. On the other... It sounded like he would avoid you as much as possible, given what you’d told him.   
“Okay. I’m alright with that.” Daniel nodded, running a hand through his hair.   
You grinned, pecking him on the cheek before picking up your end of the phone once more. 

The next day, you went to meet Ralph for the first time.   
Due to the nature of his fears, they deemed it best if you met him beforehand so he could get used to your presence. 

The moment your eyes settled on the man, your heart just about broke. You felt... Horrible that he’d gone through something to mar him in that way. Your eyes followed the scar on his cheek, noting the off-white plastic showing through. You could see his arms, the skin failing to cover some areas of his inner shell there too.

The first introduction between you two went far from smooth. They put you in a comfortable room; two gray chairs a couple of feet apart. You sat in one, and Ralph in the other. In the center of the room to the left of your seat was a woman who you could only assume was a therapist of sorts. 

Ralph twitched in his spot, his head moving involuntarily. His eyes-- eye? You weren’t sure if the other one still worked-- darted around the room, seemingly everywhere but you.   
You listened as he muttered to himself, only ever addressing himself in third person. You felt so, so bad for him. 

You finally piped up, introducing yourself. “Hi, Ralph.” You spoke gently as he focused on you with what could only be described as fear in his eyes. “My name is (y\n). It’s nice to meet you.” You smiled.   
Ralph hesitated for a moment before speaking, wringing his hands together. “Are you the human Ralph is going to live with?” His voice shook, and he spoke quietly.   
You nodded, “Yes. You’ll have your own room too.”  
His face curled in a small grimace. “Ralph doesn’t like humans-- The humans hurt Ralph... Are you going to hurt him too? Like they did?”  
“No, Ralph.” You looked up at him. “I promise you, I will never hurt you.”

Ralph looked at you, still unsure. You could see the distrust in his eyes, and in the way he talked.   
“You won’t be the only android there, Ralph.” You smiled. “Daniel lives with me too. He’s also from the same program you’re in right now.”  
You watched as the WR600’s eyes squinted momentarily, his jaw clenching and unclenching. You couldn’t tell if it was involuntary or not. 

“Okay. Ralph will stay.” He mumbled. “But please don’t hurt him... Ralph doesn’t want to be hurt again, no...”

 

In the days leading up to his arrival, you prepared his room much like you’d done with Daniel’s.   
You decided not to decorate his room very much, wanting to leave it up to Ralph. You were curious to see if he had similar taste to Daniel when it came to that sort of thing. 

And soon, it was time for Ralph’s arrival. You waited eagerly in the living room while Daniel took it upon himself to do some household chores.   
Your eyes lit up as soon as you heard the knock, bouncing up to greet your new housemate.   
Unlike when Daniel arrived, Ralph came with an escort. It’d been the same therapist-looking lady from your first meeting with the perpetually frightened android.   
Together, you showed Ralph around. You introduced Daniel to him, and you watched as Ralph’s LED went from a steady red, to a blinking yellow. 

Eventually, you led him upstairs. You showed him to his room, explaining much like you did with Daniel for the lack of decorations.   
Once the tour wrapped up, and Ralph’s escort left, you took it upon yourself to check in on the man. 

“Ralph?” You stood outside his closed door. “May I come in?”   
You waited for a moment, hearing the android murmur to himself before he spoke up. “You can open the door, but... Ralph wants you to stay outside.”   
Slowly, you opened his door. You stayed put, looking in on the android as he sat on the floor. You couldn’t help but smile. “How are you doing?”

The android looked up at you, his LED red once more. You could swear you saw an occasional yellow blink though. “Ralph is fine, yes... He thinks the room is nice.”   
You smiled, a sigh of relief leaving your body. “I was wondering... Do you have any hobbies, Ralph? Anything you like to do?”

Ralph stilled where he sat, his eyes squinting a moment as his LED circled a full yellow. “Ralph... Likes flowers. He maintained a park before... Before the humans hurt him.” His LED went back to red.   
“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it.” You smiled reassuringly. “What kind of flowers do you like?”

His eyes lit up as the fear somewhat dissipated behind them. “Ralph likes many flowers... He loved to plant the zinnias, peonies, carnations, dahlias...”   
You listened as he listed flower after flower. Some you recognized, others you didn't.   
“But his favourite,” Ralph paused as his lips curled in a smile. “Ralph loves forget me nots.”

You loved how confident he was in regards to flowers. It just seemed so right, so natural for him to be into gardening. Even if it was what he was made for, it still seemed like something he would stick to despite deviancy.   
After a moment though, you saw the distrust return to his face. “Why... Are you so interested in what Ralph likes?” He looked up to you. “The other humans never want to know what he likes, no. They either hurt him... Or they hide from him. Ralph has seen some rough times.”

Your brows furrowed in sorrow. “I want to get to know you better Ralph,” you began. “I know that some humans hurt you... But I want you to know that you can trust me. I don’t want to see you hurt, you don’t deserve that.” 

His LED cycled between red and yellow for a moment before settling on a steady golden hue. “Okay...” He still seemed unsure, but you could tell his demeanor was put at ease for the time being.   
“Thank you for talking to me about flowers, Ralph. I’d love to hear more sometime.” You smiled, “I’m going to go out now, okay? Daniel will stay here so you can have some company. He won’t let anyone else but me back in, alright?”  
Ralph nodded, moving to sit on his bed from the floor.   
“Would you like your door shut?”  
“Yes... Ralph would like it shut, yes.”   
As you shut his door, you could briefly see a light glimmer of blue come from his LED. 

You came back a few hours later, Daniel greeting you as you brought everything to your backyard. Mulch, dirt, seeds, fertilizer, a brand new hose... Almost everything a gardener would need. You had to admit, you weren’t 100% sure if they were the right type for all the seeds you’d gotten, but you hoped it would make Ralph happy. 

On the counter, you’d put down the two gifts you’d bring to him personally... Technically three, but you’d placed the store’s pot into a beautiful ceramic one you’d found.  
Proudly, you marched up the stairs with both gifts in hand. Daniel watched from below, a small amused huff leaving him. 

You knocked on Ralph’s door again. “I’m back, Ralph.” You waited a moment for a response, hearing silence instead. “I got you something.”   
You heard the thrumming of footsteps before Ralph opened the door, peeking out from it. His eyes landed on what you’d carried in your arms. 

“Forget me nots!” He squealed, doing what looked to be a jig. He took the pot, inspecting it closely. “You chose a good one, yes!” He grinned, twirling the plant around.   
“That’s not all I got you, Ralph.” You smiled, watching as he paused to look at you.   
You held out a fine grain wooden box that’d rested in your arms. Ralph put the plant down by the windowsill, tentatively but curiously approaching you.   
“You got Ralph a box?” He tilted his head, picking it up out of your arms as if it weighed nothing.   
“Not just a box,” You chuckled, “You can open it. I hope you like what’s inside.”

Ralph looked at you quizzically before prying the latches open. His eyes widened as he opened it up, gazing upon the contents within. He was speechless.   
You’d gotten him a complete gardener's toolkit. Each tool had handcrafted wooden handles, the metallic pieces sparkling in the light. 

He set it on his bed, stepping back. “These... Are for Ralph?”  
You nodded, “They’re all yours Ralph.”  
Ralph’s mouth opened and closed, the android unable to conjure up any response. He looked up at you, tears in his eyes. 

“Ralph has never owned anything before... Even his gardens weren’t truly his...” He spoke slowly, but you could hear a slight tremor in his voice. “Ralph loves it. Thank you (y\n).”   
He turned to you, tears streaming from his eyes as he shook lightly. Hesitantly but slowly, you stepped into his room. “Ralph,” You began, “May I give you a hug?”

Ralph’s LED flashed red briefly as he took a moment to think on it. He looked down at his feet, then to the tool set, then finally to you. He nodded.   
You approached him slowly, wrapping your arms around his torso in a nice and comforting embrace. You could feel Ralph tense up momentarily before he brought his own arms around you. 

It was over fast as he stepped back. You smiled at him, “That’s not all I got you either.”   
He looked at you confused.   
“I went all out and... Well, it’s all in the backyard. I got a load of seeds, mulch, the whole works. If you wanna do any sort of gardening, you’re completely free to.” 

Ralph stood for a moment, his LED circling gold as he thought about it. Before you could speak up, he grabbed his flower, his tools, and he raced down the stairs to the backyard. You looked out through his window as you saw him fawn over the new equipment, a proud smile crossing your face. 

“Is he your new flower boy now?” Daniel spoke up from behind you, amused. You snorted, turning around to look at him. “Pretty much.” You grinned, “I hope he has fun with it all... I know he still has to get settled, but if I can do anything to help him regain trust in humanity then I will.”

Daniel shook his head, a small laugh coming from him as you both looked out the window.   
“I gotta admit though, flower boy would be an adorable nickname for him.” You grinned, watching Ralph dig a small plot before carefully planting the seeds with the utmost precision.   
His first day home went a lot more better than you could have ever hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this sweet flower boy. This sweet damaged man. I just wanna smooch his injuries and pet his hair


	6. Newfound Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph realizes how much you mean to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS TIME FOR MY BEST BOI RALPH TO HAVE SOME FUN

As the weeks went by, you and Ralph slowly grew closer. Even Daniel found himself warming up to the quirky android, finding Ralph's attempts at house work endearing.   
It was interesting to him as he watched the WR600 try to figure out cooking, going as far as to help Ralph learn. 

The shy android had also joined your movie nights, cuddling up to you on one side as you snuggled up to Daniel. You couldn't help but feel... Comforted. He was opening up to you more and more each day, something you hadn't expected. That's not to say it wasn't welcomed, though.   
You adored having Ralph around. The way he spoke, and how excited he'd get. The little bit he'd to when joyful. Ralph could be the sheer definition of life. 

You'd gotten him a couple of new outfits, some clothes you'd figured he'd look nice in. But when you saw him step out in the cream turtleneck... Your heart leapt bounds. The way it hugged his body, so much more perfect than the uniform jumpsuit he'd been clad in previously.   
He'd noticed you staring at him, speechlessly taking in the work of art before you. He looked down, his LED yellow while he twiddled his thumbs.   
“Does it... Does it not look good on Ralph?” He spoke up quietly, shifting his gaze to meet yours.

You'd realized just how long you'd been staring, a small pang of guilt shooting through your chest. “No, no! You look amazing in it Ralph. It fits you perfectly.”   
He smiled, “Thank you, (y/n.) Ralph likes this shirt, it feels soft against his skin, yes.”  
You couldn't help but notice how his usually... Partially unkempt hair was even more disheveled. Without a second thought, you stepped closer to him; reaching a hand up to fix some strands, helping to return his hair to its previous state. 

Ralph blinked; while initially fearful of what you were going to do, he leaned into your touch, a small sigh escaping his confines. The two of you stilled for a moment, your hand around his cheek while your thumb gently traced the indentation of his jaw.   
You had half the mind to kiss him, but any thoughts were quickly scorched out as Ralph suddenly stood straight.   
“You... You must excuse Ralph, he needs to water his magnolias.”   
Before you could say anything, Ralph made a mad dash down the stairs. You raised a brow, chuckling to yourself as you shrugged.

* * *

Two months flew by in the blink of an eye. Ralph was through and through a member of your household. Thanks to him, your back and front yards were the most beautiful on the block.   
He'd become much more proficient with food, fewer mistakes made as each day came and gone. He'd even become curious of the barbecue, but the flames still put him in unshakable flashbacks. 

One night, the three of you huddled up on the couch. You laid across Daniels lap, Ralph insisting for you to rest your legs on his.   
Throughout your shifting, Ralph couldn't help but feel... Something. He didn't have a name for this emotion. Whenever he felt this way, all he could think about was you. Your smile... Your kindness. The way you helped him through flashbacks. The way you'd hug him, rub his back, or idly play with his hair.   
He felt as if, instead of thirium, it was you coursing through his bio-components. 

He couldn't understand why he felt this way. Let alone for a human... Even if this human had given him a new chance at life. Despite his trauma-- his rightful mistrust of humans in general-- he still felt so, so strongly about you. You became his world. 

He even felt a hint of jealousy. No, envious of what you had with Daniel. When Ralph would catch the little displays of affection between you and the PL600, he could feel his pump-wires pull. He often found himself wishing it was him you kissed the cheek of; he wanted to be the one that you'd fall asleep on, that you'd embrace in a lovers hug. He wanted your head buried into his chest, so he could stroke your hair as you do for him.   
Even though you cuddled him, hugged him, helped him through his emotions...

He still wanted more. 

Ralph had accidentally walked in on you and Daniel performing the devil's dance multiple times. In some cases, he could swear Daniel set it up so he could see on purpose; Almost as if to claim ownership over you.   
Ralph's thirium pump ached harder in those moments; Blue blood searing through his body and pooling into his abdomen with each succulent sound your voice would make. 

_He_ wanted to be the one to make you sing the way Daniel did. 

Ralph shifted in his seat, barely realizing that you'd moved to cuddle up next to him, your head resting on his arm. Daniel... Had left the room, as it seemed.   
That wasn't the only thing he'd realized though.   
He had an uncomfortable mass in between his legs, no doubt from the nature of his prior thoughts. As he realized his body's reaction, he grew stiff; uncomfortable. He couldn't let you see him like that, no...   
It certainly didn't help that the movie you two had been watching played out a particularly erotic scene. 

He bit the inside of his lip, a small whine coming from him as he shifted in his seat. You were broken from your concentration, looking up at Ralph's unsettled face.   
“Ralph, are you okay?” You glanced at the TV, “If this is making you uncomfortable, I can skip it.”   
He shook his head, his cheeks dusted blue. “No, no. Ralph is fine, yes. He just--” he stands up abruptly, nearly knocking you over. “He just needs to check on his forget me nots. Yes. That's all Ralph is doing.” 

You watched as he sprinted up the stairs, dumbfounded at what had just happened. What had gotten into him?

Daniel re-entered the room, shaking his head as a smirk crossed his features; your gaze meeting his.   
“I think he has an erection.”   
Your eyes widened, “Wait, Ralph? Having an erection? Riiiiight.”  
He looked at you, his eyes in an unwaveringly serious expression. “No, I’m serious. I caught a glimpse when he ran up the stairs. There was definitely something poking up.”

You sat there, speechless. You didn't even realize Ralph was equipped like that. Why would a WR600 have a need for... Well, genitals?  
“Go take care of him.” Daniel winked, breaking you from your thoughts. “I’ll be down here.”

You glanced away, nodding, before standing up and making your way to the troubled android.   
“Ralph...?” You ascended the stairs, “Is everything okay?”  
You heard a muffled whine once you’d approached his door. “Ralph?” You knocked. Nothing.   
“Ralph, I’m going to open the door, okay?”  
You heard what could be described as a yelp, accompanied by the sound of fabric shuffling. Perhaps Daniel was right... 

You opened the door after a moment, slowly resting your eyes upon Ralph. You noted how his LED flashed amber, rapidly cycling between yellow and red. His eyes were widened, mouth slightly ajar. His cheeks flushed cerulean... 

You stepped forward, making your way over to him carefully so as not to intimidate him. “Ralph,” You sat next to the android. “Are you okay?”  
He shook his head, his body trembling.  
You placed the palm of your hand on his back, rubbing lightly. “You can tell me if anything is wrong, Ralph. I want to help you.”

Ralph stayed silent for but a moment, his head swaying slightly as his gaze shifted several times.   
“Ralph... Feels weird. Whenever he sees you I-- Ralph feels... like there’s flutters in his chest, yes.” You listened to him, “Ralph has seen Daniel and you... Many times. Ralph didn’t like it at first, no. He didn’t understand why Daniel would touch you like that.”

You knew precisely what he was talking about. Your heart leapt in your chest as Ralph continued explaining how seeing you and Daniel locked in a lovers tango made him feel... Jealous. 

“Ralph wants to hold you like that... But when Ralph thinks of you, especially like that, his body reacts weirdly. Ralph gets stupid.”  
Your hand found its place on his cheek, “Ralph, it’s not stupid. You’re not stupid. Your reactions... Are perfectly normal.”

His LED steadied yellow, his demeanor settling a bit. “When he thinks of you and Daniel... Ralph’s body feels different. It feels like his... His-- Ralph’s--” He paused, trying to find the words to describe what he’d been experiencing. His gaze shifted to his lap, where he'd bundled up his blanket over himself. “It feels... Overwhelming. Whenever Ralph tries to push himself down, it feels good. Too good, yes. Not good enough. Not enough.”  
“May I see, Ralph?”  
He tentatively nodded, moving the blanket away with hesitance. Your eyes settled on the obvious bulge in his pants. If you looked hard enough, you could even make out the outline...   
“Ralph doesn’t know how to make it go away. He hides for hours until it does.”

Your lips curled in a smile, “I know how to help you, Ralph. But...” Your other hand lowers to his thigh, “I would need your permission first. I don’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”  
He jumped in his seat, the sensation on his inner thighs even more heightened than usual. It went straight to his groin, a small whine escaping his throat.   
“Ralph... Will let you help, yes. Just be gentle. Please don't hurt him.” 

The way he looked at you could melt your heart. You could see the anxiousness in his eyes, but you could make out the trust in them too. You kissed Ralph’s cheek, gently palming him through his pants.   
Ralph whined, closing his eyes as his legs twitched. You watched his reaction once you slipped your hand into his pants, making sure you wouldn’t potentially miss any sort of negative response.   
You pulled him out, rubbing Ralph’s back with your spare hand. His hips nearly bucked as you pumped his length, slowly squeezing along. Ralph’s keens filled the air, his eyes opening ever so slightly.   
You kissed his cheek, “You’re doing so well Ralph.”  
He could barely muster a response, using every resource to focus on the sensation welling between his legs. This felt... Magical to him. Surreal, almost. The more you jerked him, the louder he’d get. 

“Please--” Ralph whined, “Please don't stop! Ralph feels good-- He feels-- Feels good, yes... Please, don't stop.”  
His hand found your wrist, gripping gently while his hips bucked shallowly into your grasp. It was only a matter of time until he’d gripped onto your sleeve, keening your name as he came all over your palm.   
You watched him, dribbles of artificial cum dripping onto his lap, some onto the bed. Ralph leaned into your shoulder, breathing heavily as his systems recovered from his first orgasm. His chest heaved, working to alleviate excess heat... He whimpered your name as you kissed his head; Using your unsoiled hand to stroke his blonde locks. 

“You’re such a good boy Ralph.” You cooed, Ralph still speechless. You could feel him smile though. 

Moments passed, Ralph eventually leaning back to look into your eyes. His gaze locked to yours for what seemed like a lifetime before he quickly turned his head. Once more, the blue blush spread across his features. “Thank you...” He spoke softly, “Ralph loved that, yes... He wants to do that again sometime.”

You smiled, “Of course Ralph. Anytime you need help with that, I’m always here for you.”


	7. Euphoric Apex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes to assess Ralph's adjustment... He 'comes' for another reason entirely. Wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYYY TIME FOR SOME CONNOR ACTION

Ralph’s LED spun yellow at the sudden knock, his body stilling as a wave of anxiety rushed through his wires.   
He paused, waiting a moment before he heard a familiar raspy voice, “Hello. It’s me, Connor... Is anyone home?” 

Though his voice was familiar, it hadn’t done much to quell his nerves. He knew that his housemates were... Preoccupied, to say the least. It was up to him to answer it.  
Ralph hesitantly approached the door, his thirium pump pounding within the confines of his chest.   
He opened the it a smidgen, peering out with his good eye. “Connor, yes? Why are you here? Has (y/n) asked for you to come?” 

Connor shook his head, “No. I-- I came here on my own...”   
Ralph blinked at him, seemingly preoccupied with whether or not to let the man in. “You won’t hurt Ralph, right?”   
Once again, the RK800 shook his head. “No, no. I’m not here to hurt anyone. I’m just fulfilling the wishes of the ARSS by checking in every so often. I’ve come to check on how you’re adjusting actually, Ralph.”

The timid android stood still for a moment before opening the door wider, stepping aside to let Connor into the room.   
The two made their way to the couch, Ralph sitting rather... Stiffly in comparison to Connor’s relaxed state.   
“Do you know where (y/n) is?” Connor tilted his head.   
Ralph looked at him for a moment before pointing up, “(y/n) is upstairs. Daniel is too, yes.”

Connors eyebrows furrowed momentarily; A look of realization upon finally noticing a subtle yet rhythmic creaking. “I presume they’re... Busy then.” He paused, Ralph nodding. “In that case, I’ll just... Go ahead and get your input then. How are you adjusting, Ralph?”  
The aforementioned android’s face lit up. “Ralph is doing good! Yes, yes. He loves it here. (y/n) is very nice to him.” Ralph’s smile grew into a grin. “Daniel likes to teach Ralph how to cook, even though he doesn’t always ‘get it’, no. Ralph has stopped burning things though!” 

Connor nodded, “That’s good to hear. Is there anything else? How are you doing personally?”  
“Ralph, (y/n) and Daniel all watch movies together. Sometimes they like to...” He trailed off, LED circling orange as he thought of what word to use. “Well... They like to...”  
“Engage in sexual intercourse?” Connor’s voice interrupted the befuddled ‘droid, Ralph’s face flushing a light blue.   
“Yes, that’s what they do... Are doing... That’s why they’re not down here right now.”  
Connor nodded, “I gathered as much. Daniel seemed to be comfortable getting intimate with (y/n). The first time I’d visited, he’d used his hand to pleasure them.” He shifted. “Hank called it ‘fingering.’”

Ralph nodded, “(y/n) likes it when he does that.”  
“The second time,” Connor started again, “They wouldn’t let me in. It didn’t click until after they shut the door, and I heard (y/n) scream Daniel’s name.”  
He went quiet for a moment before, almost on cue, you practically screeched Daniel’s name. Connor shifted in his seat, a cerulean flush of his own growing upon his cheeks. 

“(y/n) helps Ralph feel good too.” Connors eyes widened at Ralph’s statement. “Sometimes when they cuddle him, Ralph gets stiff. They like to stroke him. He likes it a lot.”   
“They give you a handjob.”   
Ralph nods. “That’s what they call it, but Ralph doesn’t care what it’s called as long as (y/n) keeps making him feel good.”   
Connor barely had time to reply before Ralph continued. “Ralph wants to do more though. He’s seen how Daniel shoves himself into their mouth. He wants to try that with (y/n), but Ralph is very sensitive. Everything feels good. Too good... Not good enough, no.”

Connor looked incredulous, trying to formulate a reply-- anything to say really,-- before Daniel made his way down the stairs.   
“Oh. Hello, Connor.” His voice was flat, his expression fairly incensed. Following his appearance, you came down the stairs moments later. Connor’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of you glad in a silken burgundy robe. You didn’t notice his presence until you’d stopped beside Daniel, a rouge flush dusting your cheeks. “Oh shit, Uh... Hi, Connor!”

Ralph got up, nearly dashing over only to envelope you in a hug. Honestly, can he get any cuter?  
Daniel simply chuckled. He took the seat that’d been Ralph’s prior to the grand huggening of 2039.   
Afterwards, he’d stepped back, looking between the three of you. “Ralph is going to attend to his flowers now.” He’d rocked on his heels before dashing out to his garden; leaving you, Daniel and Connor in the living room. 

“So... How long have you been here?” You looked down awkwardly before Daniel patted the spot in between Connor and himself.   
Connor’s gaze followed your figure, eyeing the way the silk adjusted against your form as you sat and cuddled into Daniel. “About 20 minutes, 34 seconds.”  
You sighed, “Not too long then.”   
Connor nodded, “I did come over unannounced. It’s nothing to feel bad over; Had I have let you know prior, I have reason to believe that wouldn’t have stopped Daniel anyways.”

The PL600 simply frowned at Connor before a devilish smirk formed upon his face. His hands found their place upon your hips. “You know, you’re right for once. It wouldn’t.” 

The RK800 squinted, “You say that as if i’m usually wrong.”   
“You are.” Daniel’s voice dropped, his tone flat. He pushed your back against his body, a free hand pushing your legs apart.   
“Daniel!” You laughed awkwardly, looking over to Connor with a slightly panicked shrug. 

The two androids locked eyes for a brief silence, words unspoken exchanged in electronic signals unseen. Daniel gently tugged on the ribbon holding your robe closed, revealing the velvety expanse of your body to the android detective before you.   
“Oh, he doesn’t mind. He wants to see you like this, don’t you Connor?” You could practically hear the smirk that sat on his face. Your gaze lingered over to the man in front of you, the smallest nod confirming Daniel’s words. 

Your eyes widened, but you weren’t unwelcoming of the situation consuming you. You let Daniel spread your legs wider, revealing a litter of hickeys and bruises on your thigh; bite marks scattered upon the nebula of reds, purples and yellows. You weren’t even wearing underwear; your still-swollen cunt in full view for Connor to observe. He autonomously bit his lip, brown optics exploring every surface and plane upon your being.   
The fact that he was watching you so intently made you shiver. The pure arousal shooting through your abdomen. Just as you were nearly half an hour prior, you’d found yourself once again hot and bothered. It didn’t help when Daniel, sucked upon the supple flesh of your neck, his fingers carelessly massaging your lower lips. The whimper that left your lips sent Connor’s processors into overdrive, an unfamiliar sensation pooling within him. 

You heard a strangled breath leave his lips once he saw Daniel’s fingers dip into you, stretching your crevice. His fingers pressing into your sweet spot right away.   
You quietly keened, Daniel’s hand stopping. “No, don’t be quiet.” He nearly growled into your ear, “I want you to be loud. Show Connor how good I make you feel.”  
With that, he thrust his fingers into you relentlessly, your legs shaking each time he’d hit that precious spot within. Your voice rose in volume,”Fuck! Daniel--” your words cut off with yet another moan. Connor’s hands gripped his knees, an unnoticed bulge growing in between his legs.   
Daniel laughed, “Look at that, (y/n). Look at what you’re doing to him.”   
You shuddered against the feel of his breath upon your neck, his tone nearly sadistic. “He’s already like that, and neither one of us has touched him.” 

“Not that I’d let you touch me in the first place, Daniel.” The way Connor spat Daniel’s name out, laced with malice yet unmatched with the timid tone he’d begun with. “It’s only natural I’d get an erection with the way they’re responding to you.”  
“I bet,” Daniel smirked. “He wishes it was his fingers making you writher like this. Don't you, Connor? You wish you could be the one making (y/n) cum multiple times a day. You wish you could be the one to plough them like the slut they are.” Yet another chuckle left him. “But you’re not. I’m the one giving them the purest apex of pleasure. I’m the one they’re fucking day and night, I’m the name that leaves their lips in the throes of ecstasy. They cum for me, Connor.” 

Almost on cue with his words, your abdomen clenches while your legs quake. A moan hitches in your throat, your eyes squeezing shut as Daniel’s fingers slowed down; Constricted due to the fierce clench of your walls. 

Connor gulped, a small whine leaving him as he shuffled uncomfortably. He was painfully hard.   
You cursed under your breath, your head angled back against Daniel’s shoulder. You took a moment, catching your breath before your eyes opened. Your gaze met Daniel’s, lust lidding them in a haze of unsatiated arousal. “Daniel...” You nearly whispered. “Please, fuck me.”

The growl that left Daniel’s being made Connor jump in his seat, your head being pushed nearly onto his lap as Daniel tugged your hips back towards him. He wasted no time pulling his cock out, rubbing it on your entrance before plunging inside just as he’d done prior to Connor’s arrival.   
“Fuck, you feel so good.” He groaned, “You’re always so fucking tight around me.”  
His eyes met Connors, a smirk formed on his face once more. “I wonder what you’d do to experience...” He thrusted, “This.”   
You moaned out, cursing as Daniel’s cock ploughed into you. Connor adjusted his tie, his face flushed with the deepest shade of Thirium possible. Daniel fucked you into the seat of your couch, the force of his controlled thrusts moving you closer and closer to Connor’s lap. 

Daniel’s hand fisted your hair, yanking your head back. Connor could watch as your face contorted in various expressions of ecstasy, pleasured moans leaving your beautiful pink lips. Oh how he wanted to feel them on him, wrapped around his throbbing dick. 

“Fuck...” Connor cursed. The sight of you alone could have been enough to make him cream himself. A noticeable wet spot formed upon his cool-gray trousers, the force of his erection unpleasant against his fabric confines.   
Daniel’s smirk only grew wider. “(y/n), it looks like he’s in pain. As much as I love seeing him suffer and yearn for what he can’t have, I think we should give him at least some relief. What do you think?”

Connor’s eyes widened. Complete shock, incredulity in his features. His jaw opening and closing repeatedly. Your hands furiously pulled at his belt, Connor shifting towards you for easy access. Your mouth watered at the thought of tasting him.   
Just as you were primed to pull him out, you looked up. “Connor,” You struggled in between the shaky breaths that left your lungs, “If you don’t want this, or if you want me to stop, please tell me. I won’t do anything you don’t want, okay?”  
He nodded, his face still laced with surprise. His expression quickly turned from shock to pleasure as you zipped his pants open, pulling out his artificial member. You whimpered, both from Daniel’s thrusts and at the sight of Connor’s perfect cock. It was literally perfect in every way-- Not too big; not too small, just the right girth... Perfect. 

He keened as your lips wrapped around him, Daniel’s iron grasp on your hair pushing you down further and further until you practically had him in your throat.   
You were thankful for all the times you deepthroated Daniel prior to this; If it weren’t for that experience, you’d be gagging horribly by now. 

You focused on relaxing; Daniel pulling you back ever so slightly for you to breathe. Connor shuddered, the feeling of your mouth around him nearly too much. Daniel released his grasp on your hair moments after, allowing you to come up from Connor’s cock with a wet pop.  
You took a second to catch your breath before you took him back in, bobbing your head with a steady suction as you brought him closer and closer to his own culmination. He struggled to keep his hips from bucking into your throat, his systems threatening to overload as your tongue traced under his swollen member. 

Daniel picked up his ruthless pace, groaning with each push into your sopping core. “That’s it, suck him off. Look at you, letting us use you like a fucking slut.”   
You moaned, the dirty talk sending arousal straight into your nerves. The vibrations of your vocal chords had Connor’s head thrown back, a loud yet shudder laced moan coming from his lips. “Oh fuck, (y/n)...”   
His voice nearly cracked, hints of static coming through.   
Connor’s breathing sped up, your hand coming up to stroke him while you caught your breath. You looked up at him, eyes lidded in a hazy cloud of complete and utter lust. You wrapped your lips around him once more, Connor’s hand shooting to your head. His voice rose in volume as he keened, pushing your head further down his cock as he spilled himself within your throat. 

You pulled your mouth off of him, taking a moment to swallow his load as you reached yet another orgasm thanks to Daniel. Your legs shook around his cock, his hand furiously rubbing at your clit. You groaned, Daniel’s name leaving your lips as your walls spasmed around him. A low, rumbly growl left Daniel once he reached his own undoing, shallow thrusts into you as he rode his orgasm out. 

Small wisps of steam left Connor’s lips, still coming down from his orgasmic high.   
Daniel sat back, pulling himself out. His recovery was remarkably faster than Connor’s, able to get up and move to clean himself off moments later. He’d left the room.   
You rolled onto your back, your silken robe crumpling amongst the shifting. 

Once Connor recollected himself, he fixed his appearance up; tucking himself back into his pants before redoing them and buckling his belt once more.   
“I--” He struggled to think of something to say. “That was... That felt amazing.”   
He sounded breathless. You simply gave an exhausted mumble in response.   
“...Thank you.” His voice went quiet. “If I ever get the chance to do this again... I’d like to.”

 

Ralph reentered the room moments later, noticing your exhausted form laying upon the couch; Daniel’s cum leaking from you. He quickly rushed over to the kitchen, grabbing material to help clean you up.   
His hands moved with the delicacy he’d used with flowers; gently wiping away the fruits of the mess from your petal-like folds. 

Connor watched as the WR600 doted upon you, standing before Ralph rushed up the stairs.   
He’d only taken a few steps forward before the android dashed back down; Blanket and pillow in tow.   
“(y/n)!” He called your name out, setting the pillow where Connor once sat. “Ralph got your bedding.”  
A smile spread across his adorable face as he helped you rest your head upon said pillow, covering your form with the soft jersey cotton comforter. You fell asleep as Ralph stroked your hair, mumbling on about the work he’d done on his garden. 

Connor left soon after, an awkward goodbye exchanged between Ralph and himself.


	8. One Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph asks for more.

Spending your evenings with Ralph and Daniel had become a staple of your day. The ARSS was even more pleased that you'd been able to get through to Ralph, his adjustment going leagues better than they'd expected. Even his flashbacks and panic attacks had died down thanks to the safety and stability of his environment.  
Of course, it helped that you two had developed an intimacy of sorts. 

Ralph was... Creative when he felt needy, to say the least. He always felt awkward outright saying what he needed, especially more-so if it was sexual. You'd learned his cues though; The subtle grinding if you were spooning, the way he'd palm at himself; when his breath would hitch at the slightest touch.   
Each time you'd satisfy his needs, you were gentle. Rubbing his back, petting his hair, telling him how good he was. Each praise getting him closer before your hand would be covered in his cum. 

You'd kiss Ralph's cheek every time before you'd leave to wash his fluids off. He'd seen you lick it off of your hand more than once though.   
At first, he didn't think much of it. As more time passed however, the thought of you consuming it drove him through the roof. The fact that you'd lick your hand, your mouth enveloping each digit that'd been coated in his essence... 

Naturally, it came as a surprise to you when he asked for more. 

"Ralph, are you sure?" Your head cocked to the side. "I don't have an issue with it, but I want to make sure you want this."   
"Ralph wants this, yes. He's seen you do that with Daniel... He's seen when you clean your hand with your mouth, too." You weren't as surprised that his watchful eye caught you doing so. "Ralph thinks it'd be easier for you to use your mouth instead of having to clean your hand, yes." 

Satisfied with his explanation, you dropped to your knees. You looked up at him, settling in between his legs. "If it gets to much though, I'm okay with stopping."   
Your caring smile made his thirium pump leap bounds, your hands moving from his thighs to the hem of his jeans. You unfastened them with a delicate proficiency, Ralph's hands gripping the fabric of the couch.   
Your hand reached beneath the hem of his underwear, pulling out his stiffened member. A small wince coursed through Ralph's body, his senses even more excited than usual. 

His jaw slackened as your tongue lapped from the underside of his dick. He sucked a breath in, a whimper leaving his throat once your lips wrapped around the tip.   
"Ssso warm..." Ralph's head hung back as yours took him farther in. You took each inch carefully, breathing in before he hit the back of your throat. He keened, having not expected it to feel this amazing. 

You found your rhythm in no time, a steady bob of your head drawing the most delectable of moans from Ralph's plump lips. His hands found their place upon your head, gently resting on your scalp with only the slightest bit of pressure.   
It wasn't long before you felt him get closer and closer; The telltale signs of his vocal modulator malfunctioning as his moans became laced with static. Whimpers of your name left his mouth, "Don't stop... (Y/n) please don't stop... Ralph is almost there, yes..." Rambles of ecstasy leaving his being. 

His orgasm came sudden and strong; his hands pushing your head down as he came in your throat. Ralph keened harder, his breath a shuddery mess. Beads of tears welled up in his eyes, the sensations flooding his processors.   
He held you there, momentarily forgetting for your need of air until you tapped at his leg. His hands shot off of your scalp, a profuse string of apologies leaving him as your lips left his satisfied cock. 

You swallowed before coughing, taking a moment to catch your breath. " 's all good Ralph, just need a moment." Your voice was hoarse.   
Once you'd regained composure, you smiled up at him. "How was it?"   
He blinked for a moment, still concerned about your well-being. He couldn't forgive himself if he'd hurt you.   
"...Ralph loved that. It felt good, yes." He paused, "Is (y/n) okay?" 

A small flurry of giggles left you, "Yes, I'm fine Ralph."  
He smiled at your affirmation as you stood back up, placing a kiss upon his cheek. You lingered for a moment before deciding to kiss his lips, a startled sound coming from Ralph before he melted into it.   
Your body leaned into his, his arms wrapped around your body as he held you close.   
You helped him tuck himself back in before he laid down, your head resting under his chin. 

You laid with Ralph for what felt like hours, your eyes closed as you were slowly lulled to sleep by a nondescript melody. 

Ralph was humming you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your anuses for the next chapter  
> *Insert omnious music here*


	9. Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel freaks the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (to the tune of shots) ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST   
> hi yes im adding more characters into this mess

“You really think this is a good idea?” 

“Yeah! Well, at least only for a little while.” Markus’ tone was reassuring. “I just need to make sure that the ARSS is screening people right. You and I both know what kind of people are out there. We know what some humans would do to strike back against us.”

Simon shifted where he stood. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to just... Screen them while they screen the applicants?”  
In truth, the PL600 was right. If they were going to do this Markus’ way, it wouldn’t make sense just to send Simon to one household and call the rest good based on that experience alone.   
“We will but...” Markus paused, his eyebrows furrowing. “Last time Connor was here, he looked... Conflicted. He said he had just went to check on a new placement prior to coming. When I asked how it went, he was as vague as possible.” 

Simon rocked on his heels absently as he listened to Markus.   
“I know something happened at that household. I need to know what happened, and what is currently happening there.”  
A sigh left Simon, resigned to his new objective. “Okay, okay. I’ll go.”  
“Thank you Simon.” Markus smiled, his mismatched eyes sparkling under the overhead lights. “If anything happens, contact me right away and i’ll pull you out, okay?”

Simon nodded, looking momentarily confused when Markus held his hand out; synthetic skin withdrawn.  
“I should probably give you the case file.”

The two linked up, hands intertwined as the information uploaded into Simon’s databases. 

ARSS Household #01  
Placements: 2x  
WR600 “Ralph”  
PL600 “Daniel”

PL600 (Daniel)  
Has existing trauma from sensitive past. Has been involved in homicide.  
RK800 Detective Unit “Connor” will manage case due to prior involvement.

WR600 (Ralph)  
Extensive trauma as a result from abuse at the hands of humans.   
Burn scars on his face; Will not allow cosmetic fixes.   
Needs a loving, caring environment. Preferably with someone hospitable.  
Will require therapy initially. 

 

“Markus, there’s...” Simon paused, looking a mix of distress and worry. “There’s a PL600 living there. That’s--”  
“The same model as you.”  
Simon nodded, “Do you think it’s still a good idea to place me there? I mean, what about Josh? I know that North wouldn’t, but...”

Despite meeting many who shared a face during the revolution, the thought of going somewhere where another PL600, an exact physical copy of himself, made him anxious. This was different than helping the various PL600s, AP700s and even CX100s who’d joined Jericho prior to Markus’ victory. This PL600-- Daniel-- lived there. It was _his_ home. For Simon to just show up, another unit of the same model and features... 

“You should be fine, Simon.” Markus embraced him in a hug. “Like I said, if anything happens... I’ll be there. Just call me, and I will be there as fast as my legs can take me.”  
The two stayed in an embrace, before pulling away to gaze into each other's optics. Barely a moment passed before their lips were locked in a lovers kiss.

“Get a room.” North smirked from behind the pair, Markus and Simon pulling away from each other far sooner than they’d liked.  
“This is a room.” Markus cocked an eyebrow, a small grin spreading upon his perfect features.   
“Smart-ass.” North rolled her eyes, coming closer to the pair.   
Simon chuckled, “He’s your smart-ass though.”   
“That goes for you too, Simon.” the RK200 added on moments later, quickly pecking North on the cheek. “You know I love you both.” 

“You’re not forgetting Josh in that statement, are you?” North’s eyebrow raised quizzically. Of course though, that had been a rhetorical question. She knew that neither one of them would exclude Josh in their declarations of love. 

“And I thought I was the smart-ass.” Markus laughed, “Speaking of which, where is he?”  
“At some university doing a seminar on android workplace protocol.” North ran a hand through her hair, “He was really excited about it. I think it’s the one he worked at before... Before the revolution happened. He mentioned something about wanting to introduce us to his former coworkers, too.”

The trio chatted into the night, joined by Josh later on in the evening. More of Simon’s stay was planned, and backup plans discussed. Within the same week, you were finally contacted about the third addition to your growing household. 

This time was different though. Different from how you were approached about housing Ralph... Different from how Daniel was placed in your care, too.   
This time, they’d sent someone to your home. Of course, they’d called in advance though. 

Daniel couldn’t help but feel... Irritated? Agitated?   
Something about the whole situation made him feel as if he were set ablaze. It was different when you were approached about Ralph. He knew that he wouldn’t be replaced; Ralph is a WR600. He wasn’t meant for household chores.   
Another PL600 though... Someone just like Daniel in every physical way... 

He could feel a familiar emotion well up within him. He downloaded the case file from the electronic tablet the case-worker passed over to you... Not only was the potentially new placement a PL600, but he was a high-profile figure. Someone who played a key role in helping androids everywhere gain their rights. Sure, Markus was the face of the revolution. But he couldn’t have done with without the ones standing with him. 

His equal in every way, except status.   
He was being replaced. He just knew it. Simon was better than him, in morals and personality. Whereas Daniel was brash, often acting without thinking before making decisions; Simon analyzed the situations so he could make decisions benefiting his people the most.   
At one point, the two may have had similar personalities... Traits he’d lost the moment he decided to kill Emma’s father; Parts of himself that were long lost to the past. 

How he kept his demeanor until the social worker left, he’d never know.   
“They want to place another PL600 here?!” His voice panicked. “They’re trying to replace me, aren’t they?! (y/n) They’re going to replace me!”  
“Daniel, of course they aren’t. He probably just needs somewhere to stay, just like you and Ralph did.”  
“You don’t understand! They’re replacing me, (y/n.) He’s better than me; _He_ never killed anyone. He didn’t hold a child hostage. He’s...” Tears welled up in his frustrated eyes. “ _He’s apart of Jericho_ , for goodness sake. He’s better than me in every way.”

Your heart sank in your chest. The grief-stricken look in his steely eyes pained you to your very core.   
“Don’t let them replace me.”   
You looked down, conflicted. You knew there’d be other homes available for the new guy... You knew they’d always do what’s best for all involved. You weren’t one to decline those in need though... 

Daniel’s demeanor changed. Your silence gave him the wrong answers.   
“...You’re replacing me, aren’t you?” His voice started quiet. “ _AREN’T YOU?!_ ”  
The sudden change in volume made you jump, your gaze locking with his as tears of you own welled up, threatening to fall at any second.   
“Daniel I would never replace you.” Your voice shook, raw emotion shocking the air around you. “So what if he’s all those things; I value you for you Daniel. Despite your past... _I still love you_. I know you killed someone. I...” You looked down. 

“Daniel, I have something I need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA CLIFFHANGER!


	10. Time Heals our Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reveal a long kept secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS BACK ATCHA W ANOTHER CHAPTER  
> TW for mentions of drugs, abuse, murder, alcohol, death

You sat down at the edge of your bed, hands on your head. You didn't think you would be telling him about this, or anyone for that matter.   
"Daniel..." Your breath shook, your head lifting to look up at him. "I killed a man." 

His brows furrowed, eyes squinting ever so slightly. You... Killed someone? You?  
You were the very definition of loving; You cared more than any human he'd met before and after his incident. Your smiles lit up the room, and you lit the burning desire within him. If it weren't for you, he'd probably have deactivated himself by now.   
You helped him through his guilt, through flashbacks and panic attacks. All those times that you expressed how you understood how he felt... 

You weren't lying. 

"He... It happened in a different state. I was exonerated. They didn't have enough evidence or cause to convict me." Your head sunk back down, your jaw opening and closing as you tried to figure out how to explain it. "He attacked me. Multiple times. He would always get drunk... It was enough to leave bruises but never any lasting marks. No scars or cuts; and he'd always target places that were normally covered."  
You paused as you felt Daniel take a seat next to you. "So it was self defense? That's still different than what I did."  
You shook your head. "I didn't kill him during an attack in an attempt to defend myself. I had to plan it carefully." You gulped, remembering your wicked plan.  
"He used red ice, amongst other drugs. I never touched the stuff personally, but he'd make me dish it out so to speak. I... Laced it. Rat poison " 

Daniels arms wrapped around your now shaking form as you recounted what had happened. You poisoned him, over a lengthy period of time. Eventually he died; You'd added twice the amount you usually did in order to finish him off once and for all.  
The coroner found traces or it in his system; a concern brought up to the police. However, due to his history of drug abuse, they chalked it up to him trying to get a better high. You were acquitted of any and all charges, burying your ex without remorse.   
You moved states after. To get away from his life; his friends. The debt he carried. 

It didn't matter in Detroit; You started anew. 

You were crying in Daniel's arms, face buried in his chest. His head leaned upon yours, small kisses planted on your scalp. "I would never replace you Daniel. You're one in a million, a unique soul amongst the others. Even if you share a face, you'll still be my Daniel. We both have our demons... But we'll face them together."   
He peeled your face from his chest, hands on either side of your cheeks. Your eyes locked, his once tense expression softened to that of reassurance and understanding. His beautiful steely eyes closed as he kissed you, your own lids following suit.   
While you'd kissed before, this one was different. This one was gentle; A calm wave of passion behind the motion, his thumb absently stroking stray tears away. When your lips finally parted ways, his forehead rested upon yours as he once more gazed into your precious eyes. 

"Y/n..." He paused, his tone quiet. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daniel."

The tender moment you shared was soon broken, the sounds of rushed footsteps down the stairs taking your attention.   
Ralph had been listening to your talk with Daniel.  
You hadn't yet approached him about the possibility of a new android joining the household; something you'd planned to do afterwards.   
You weren't sure just how long he'd been listening; how much had he heard? 

Did he hear your confession?

You looked at Daniel, concern crossing your delicate features. He simply nodded his head in the direction, following you afterwards as you bolted up.   
Your legs carried you as fast as they could down the stairs. "Ralph?" You called out, pausing for an answer. 

You looked around the living room; Front door still closed... Nothing out of place. Your attention turned to the back door. If all else, he'd be with his flowers.   
You stepped out onto the concrete patio leading to the lush garden he'd so lovingly cultivated. Flowers bloomed in time with the season, a cascade of colourful petals giving off an almost ethereal aura.   
Sure enough, you found your flower boy perched next to a bed of daisies.

"Ralph...?"   
The Android's frame shook slightly from your voice.   
"Ralph, are you okay?" You tentatively placed your hand upon his shoulder, a small flinch from the contact making you worry even more. 

"(Y/n) was hurt... Ralph doesn't want them to hurt, no. He feels... Mad. That someone could treat them like that..." His voice shook, "Ralph loves (y/n). He wants to protect them. They protect Ralph... Ralph wants to make them feel safe like they do with him." He turned around, a small flower in his hand. You leaned down, kneeling to get to his level. He hesitantly brought his hand to your ear, tucking your hair behind it as he tucked the flower in with it.   
"Ralph doesn't care if Daniel or (y/n) have killed someone. Back at his squat... Ralph had a visitor. He always hides until they leave... This one scared Ralph. He didn't mean to kill him, no." His eyes welled up with tears, "Ralph hid him in the bathroom. He was scared that Kara or the little girl would find him, but they didn't. It was Ralph's secret." 

You hadn't the faintest clue who he was talking about, but that didn't matter in this moment. You opened your arms, letting the WR600 sink into your frame. You held him close, stroking his hair as you've always done; his tears dampening your shirt.   
Your gaze lifted to the backyard doors, a small smile on Daniel's features as he leaned against the door frame. 

You led Ralph inside, laying upon your sofa. Ralph's head resting on your chest, your hand gently petting his hair.   
"Is there another android moving in?" Ralph was quiet, unsure but not opposed.   
"Only if you and Daniel don't mind. I don't want to put you two in a position that would cause you guys to become uncomfortable."   
"Ralph doesn't mind." He answered moments later. "As long as Ralph is with you... He knows he will be safe."   
You smiled, this android boy took you by the heart for sure. "He's apparently the same model as Daniel."  
"Will he look the same too? Ralph shares his face with other WR600s. They look like him but aren't him, no."   
You nodded, "I believe so, from what I've been told so far." 

 

You'd reached your verdict later that evening. Daniel agreed to letting the new android stay, going as far as to send an email on your behalf to the placement coordinator.   
Within the next week, a meeting was set up between Simon and yourself.   
Due to the status of the android being placed in your care, the leader of Jericho requested to meet you in person beforehand.  
You understood; He needed to make sure that you were suitable for the android being placed in your home. It was after that that you’d learned the name of the new housemate; Simon.

Nothing could have prepared you though when you met Simon and Markus for the first time. 

"(Y/n) right?" The jovial man stood before you, broad and strong and... Absolutely beautiful; his mismatched eyes only adding to his charm.   
"Hi-- Yes! You must be... Markus, right?"   
You could tell this wasn't Simon; he looked nothing like Daniel. In fact, you weren't sure you'd ever seen another android like him before. 

"Yeah, that's me." He grinned, "It's nice to meet you. I've read the reports sent back to the ARSS and you seem like a fantastic person."   
Your cheeks absolutely flushed at his praise.   
His eyes flickered down your form before snapping back to your face. "And y'know... I gotta say, you're quite beautiful too." 

You nearly died as he winked before leading you into a vacant room with a hand on the small of your back. Sitting at a nondescript table was none other than the soon-to-be newest member of your household. He was practically a mirror image of Daniel. It was almost uncanny valley, seeing someone who looked exactly like him in every way without the two being twins. No, they were not familial in the slightest. 

Markus wasted no time introducing you two. “Simon, I’d like you to meet (y/n).”   
You smiled at the PL600 as he stood up, offering his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Simon.” You took his hand, a firm shake before your palms parting.   
You took a seat at the table, the two of you conversing as you got to know each other. Markus quietly slipped out, a small hint of blue blush dusted along his cheeks. You were much prettier than he’d thought... Not that he necessarily had much to go off of. 

The two of you conversed for what felt like a moment when in reality almost an hour had passed. Jokes, anecdotes; general banter. You two got along amazingly.   
It wasn’t until Markus had reentered the room that you’d realized how much time had passed.   
"So Simon, what do you think?" Markus's little grin could have melted you right then and there.   
"(Y/n) is very friendly. I enjoy their presence."   
You grinned bashfully at Simon's words, flattery always making your cheeks heat up.   
“Think they’ll be a good fit?”  
Simon smiled as he nodded. “Yeah...” He paused, his gaze lingering on Markus for a moment. “When do I go?”

“Either today, tomorrow, or whenever you’re ready.” Markus’ gaze lingered equally long until the two androids focused on you.   
“I don’t mind whenever. His room is ready, everyone’s on board with this.” You faced Simon, “I will have to take you out to get some decorations... That is-- If you want to!”

The three of you sorted out the details in no time. Simon would come the next day, and you were on your merry way home. 

 

You couldn’t wait for the next day to come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GHGHGHGHGHGHGH siMON ENTERS THE SCENE!!!


	11. Seeing Eye Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's first day has him seeing more than he expected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY SO UUuuuh first of all, im soRRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!! I HAD SOme family emergencies pop up, and some losses that had happened. I've been swamped with comms as well, so I haven't had the time to write. I'm back though!! With an update!! B)

The next day was hectic. You were so excited, you could barely sleep... By the time Simon arrived, you were on your second cup of coffee. You’d showed him to his room-- A spare one on your first floor you’d spruced up for him-- as well as showing him around the house. 

Simon seemed grateful for the accommodations and amenities.   
It was... Interesting, having someone that looked identical to Daniel in the house... And yet, he was different in so many ways. While they looked physically the same, their faces rested different. Simon’s face rested in content most of the time, whereas Daniels was usually tense. 

 

When the two met face to face though, you could sense a small air of tension. Daniel’s LED blinked yellow at first, before cycling back to blue... Unbeknownst to you, Daniel had sent Simon a file. He  was confused at first as the next message echoed in his head.  _ “Do not open this around anyone else.” _

A knowing smirk spread upon Daniel’s features. 

As the night came along, Daniel bringing you to bed with him, Simon retired to his own quarters. Despite not needing rest, he still found it enjoyable to relax upon the bed you’d provided. It was then that he’d recalled what Daniel had sent him hours prior, extracting  the contents of the file archive; a video.   
His brow cocked as he clicked play, his head filled with Daniel’s words as he allowed the video file to take over his visuals. 

It took him awhile to realize what he was seeing; At first the video started out dark before the lights seemingly came on. He could hear someone else... Moaning?   
The voice behind the moans was much too familiar, almost as if the person behind them was on the tip of his tongue... 

No, they were on the tip of Daniel’s tongue. Literally.

It was then that Simon realized why it had been so dark at first; Daniel’s eyes were closed... Eventually he'd looked up from where he’d been positioned though, Simon hit with the realization of just what Daniel had been doing.   
It was quite literally a POV video of Daniel pleasuring you. He could hear each moan of Daniel’s name from your lips, each airy curse, and every word that left Daniel. Simon could see when your legs tensed, cumming around Daniel’s fingers.

The clip cut from there to one of Daniel ramming into you. Simon watched as Daniel’s dick sunk into your crevice with each thrust. “Take my fucking cock,” He heard Daniel say, “God, you’re such a slut.”  
He could feel the physical effects of such arousing material getting to him. It was... Almost as if he could see himself in Daniel’s place. Their voices were the same, as were their bodies after all... The only thing separating them was their names in this instance. Each time you’d cry out Daniel’s name, he could find himself wishing it would be his name instead.    
The clip cut multiple times to different instances; You riding Daniel, Daniel fucking you from behind, His cock down your throat... Multiple memories pulled from his internal storage compiled into one nice little clip...

It ended much too short. Simon’s visuals went back to his surroundings. It was then that he’d realized how he’d been palming at himself, a raging hard-on keeping him from thinking clearly.

 

* * *

 

 

Markus perked up when he’d gotten the notification, especially once he read that it had been from Simon. The contents however...    
Oh boy.  _ Oh. Boy. _ Markus couldn’t believe what he was looking at once the file downloaded.    
He paused it, a new message popping up in his visuals.  _ “Markus, Daniel just sent me this. Oh my god.” _ It read, Markus quickly sending one in return. 

_ “Simon. Buddy. Pal.”  _ Markus’ message began,  _ “First of all, I’m definitely showing this to the others later. Second of all... Holy shit.” _   
  
Simon’s eyes widened only a fraction at Markus’ response. Of course he’d react like that.    
_ “What do I do, Markus? Clearly they’re... In some sort of relationship. There’s even a few clips of (y/n) and Ralph.” _

Markus did have to take a moment on that. In truth, there was nothing that said you couldn’t fuck the androids placed in your care, provided each party consents; meaning that you couldn’t just treat them like how WR400s and HR400 were treated prior to the revolution.   
_ "If they’re all consenting, then there really isn’t any issue with it. I went through the terms and conditions of the ARSS and there’s nothing against it.” _ Markus messaged Simon back, shifting in his seat. 

Simon thought for a moment before responding.  _ “What if they want to like... What if they want me to become intimate as well?”  
_ Simon’s wording made Markus laugh. He knew Simon was especially nervous during sexual contact. Oh boy did he know. That being said...

_ “Simon, I would be offended if you didn’t fuck her.” _    
Of course Markus was joking, but if Simon had the opportunity to get some... He would encourage it. He knew the others would, too. 

Simon nearly choked on himself when he received Markus’ reply. He looked down at the still raging erection pressing against the fibers of his pants.   
_ “Love you, Simon. Have fun. ;)”  _ Markus’ last message popped up in his peripherals.

 

* * *

 

A couple of nights passed, Simon often hearing the evidence of your romps with Daniel... 

Then Wednesday came. 

 

Ralph approached you, nervously... He fiddled with his hands as he looked down, his LED flashing red. Simon was sweeping in the kitchen, absently listening to the conversation unfolding before him.   
“(y/n)... Ralph has a request...” The timid ‘droid looked down. “He’s-- He’s seen you and Daniel... He’s seen how happy Daniel makes you...”   
You listened patiently as the WR600 attempted to get his thoughts into words.   
“Ralph wants to...” He pauses. “Ralph wants you to...” You watched as he looks up into your eyes, “He wants to try something.”  
You nodded, encouraging him to continue.  
Another moment passed of you and Ralph talking about what he wanted before Ralph eagerly ran up the stairs. You looked over to see Simon standing there, eyebrow raised. You simply shrugged, ascending the stairs. 

You found yourself in Ralph’s room, kissing the android lightly. You were straddled in his lap, hands cupped around his face as you placed small kisses over the scarred bits of his face. Ralph whined underneath you, rutting himself against your clothed heat. You took your time to teach him about the importance of foreplay, letting him use his hands to explore your body as you two stripped in the process.   
A delighted gasp left him when his fingers inevitably ended up within your confines. “You’re so warm...” Ralph’s eyes were wide. “Ralph likes it...”

He took his time, delighted in the sounds you’d make when he’d rock his fingers into you. He took in the feeling of your wet warmth, the micro-expressions that cross your face with each movement. The way you bit your lip when he found your clit... The praise that left your lips. It was  _ intoxicating _ , and Ralph was loving every moment.   


He began to understand why Daniel fucked you so often.

Eventually, you straddled him once more; lining him up with yourself before taking his burnt hand, placing gentle kisses on his palm. Ralph mewled from underneath you once you took him in, his hands quickly moving to grip your hips as his eyes squeezed shut. His voice hiccuped, loud keens coming from his slackened lips.  
This was so, so much better than your mouth. Not that your mouth was bad, no. This was simply... Transcendent though. 

“Ralph?” You noticed his LED flashing red, “Ralph are you okay?”   
It took a moment for him to respond, “Yessss, Ralph-- Ralph is okay.”   
His breathing shuddered, little whines leaving his lips as he spoke up once more. “It feels good-- Ralph feels so good!”   
You leaned down, planting a small kiss on his cheek before you started rocking your hips, gently bouncing on his throbbing member. The sweet sounds that left Ralph’s being had left your heart aflutter. His hands strained at your hips, simultaneously gripping and letting go with each lull. You rode him gently, slowly at first. You didn’t speed up until Ralph urged you to, bucking his hips with an erratic fervor. 

When your orgasm came though... Ralph nearly shut down. The squeeze of your walls against him as your pussy spasmed had him seeing stars. He didn't even know androids  _ could _ see stars. His eyes weeped tears due to the pleasure that overloaded his circuits.   
It was then that he spilled himself inside you, a loud moan leaving him.   
You leaned down, placing your forehead against his. Once more your hands cupped his face, your lips planting small kisses along his cheek until you locked with his lips. Although Ralph’s twitched uncontrollably, it was still a beautiful moment nonetheless.    


 

Unbeknownst to the both of you, Simon had been watching from the crook of the door. He felt... Weird. Like he was invading something so intimate, and yet... He couldn’t look away. The way the two of you fucked so delicately, the sheer intimacy and atmosphere... It was captivating.   
His gaze remained until Daniel came up to stand beside him. All he could do was raise a brow, smirking at the peeping PL600.

He  _ knew _ what Simon was going through. 

He  _ knew _ that Simon was smitten. 

_ Just like he was and still is. _


End file.
